Breaking free
by Stellamare
Summary: Got the idea from a Tumblr post. "At least he didn't thought of that guy as a threat. It was that Dixon boy who kept mostly to himself with his white trash brother who had gone missing a few days earlier. The Dixons were the only people Ed could relate to" Rated T for now. Abuse, cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Dsiclaimer: I do not own the walking dead, just grateful I can play with the characters.**

**Readers: I hope you enjoy reading my stories, I certainly enjoy writing them. Don't get too annoyed by my mistakes since English isn't my native language, I still learn every day.**

**Please leave a review, honest feedback makes me grow.**

Ed grumbled angrily, when his wife and daughter had left the tent. Where the hell did that woman got the nerve all of a sudden to stand up to him? He had wanted Sophia to stay with him, but she just said harshly "She wants to join the others." For so many years their marriage was their business, and their business alone. Sure, she got people getting suspicious with all her bruises and dislocated shoulders, one time she even took Sophia and ran to a goddamned shelter. But she always came back, she never went through with filing complaints and everything stayed the way it was supposed to be. Until the world gone to shit and they were forced to hole up in this camp with all those people he really didn't want to interact with. He didn't get to discipline Carol when it was needed so much with all those nosey folks around and it showed….she got more esteemed, stood up to him, interacting with the others, even getting friendly with the men for crying out loud.

This morning he reached his breaking point when she was going laundry with some women and they were laughing at some joke Carol had made. The day before, after the new copguy showed up she thought it was a good idea to do his laundry. What the fuck was she trying there? He hated it she was trying so hard to be liked by them. He wanted here to do HIS laundry, cook HIS supper, not other folks'. Was she trying to seduce another man? So said man could get rid of Ed? Couldn't let that happen now, could he?

Ed was moping over these thoughts when he heard Carol say something. Right after that the women bursted with laughter. Ed didn't liked that, the woman must be thinking she had some comical talent, right? He figured they were laughing at him, it must have been clear to the whole camp that Carol was planning to make him wear horns. The women knew and they very much liked this joke, right?

Ed acted before thinking, stomping off to his treacherous wife and trying to beat her in public. And then there was that other copguy dragging him off Carol and smashing his face. And now he lay on his bunk in his tent without his personal nurse and a lot to think about. He looked at the painkiller she left him and decided to take them all in once that way he would sleep and not having to think these torturous thoughts of Carol abandoning him.

The next day he woke up seeing he was still alone. He couldn't tell if Carol and Sophia had slept in the tent, since their beds were neatly made. Not that was real evidence since Carol always made the beds as neat as like she was in the damn navy or so. Ed moaned when he felt his injuries sting, got out of bed and walked out to get some breakfast. She didn't bring him any. The sight displayed before him shocked him….bodies everywhere, both monsters and their own. Dead. Camp must have been attacked last night and he slept through it like the lucky son of a bitch he were. He saw the two cops having a heated conversation about something, "damn they are still alive," he thought. He saw the blonde bitch who was so cocky to him the other day crying over her sister. Sophia sat with a few other children by the cooking fire. They weren't eating, they weren't talking or laughing, they just sat there, looking shocked and traumatized. "Now where was that no good mother of hers then?" Ed thought when his anger started to rise already "always nagging about being there for your children, getting on his back about that and now she was nowhere in sight? Was she.. perhaps…" No, he saw Carol helping some guy drag a body to the make shift burial site.

At least he didn't thought of that guy as a threat. It was that Dixon boy who kept mostly to himself with his white trash brother who had gone missing a few days earlier. The Dixons were the only people Ed could relate to. He kept to himself too, he hunted too and – although he would never admit it – he came from white trash as well. But when he had approached the younger guy with the crossbow to ask if they should go hunting together he had turned him down. Ed had been angry over that but not for long. "Suit yourself if you want to go out alone and get eaten by monsters, idiot" he had thought. At least now he could stay in the relative comfort of the camp, volunteering to take watch, drink beer and smoke cigarettes. Hey, at least no one could say he didn't offer to provide food. Daryl was out a lot and he never even looked at his wife. Hell he didn't look at anyone, woman or man. He must be autistic or so, like that Rain Man guy he once saw in a movie.

Ed saw Daryl talking to Carol now, pointing out more bodies scattered around the camp. Carol nodded. "HEY! Fix me some breakfast will ye" Ed yelled. Carol flinched at hearing his voice and scurried back to the cooking pit. Ed waved a kid away from his folding chair, sat down and lit a cigarette, watching his wife clutter around with pots and pans. Behind his back Daryl watched Ed with an annoyed look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

They had moved on after the attack. People weren't feeling safe in the quarry anymore and after some bickering between the two cops – who declared themselves leaders – they decided to head to the CDC. The Centre for Disease Control might provide help and answers they thought. Since Ed had no clue for himself where to go he and his family just stuck with the group. But things had changed between Ed and Carol. The abuse was in the open after the laundry-incident and people began to stick up for Carol. Suddenly he and her were never alone. Carol and Sophia were always surrounded by people and the cop Rick had insisted they put their tent next to his. We need all to stick together, it's safer that way." he had said. Even redneck Daryl, who always slept outside the camp put his tent behind theirs. Ed figured the cop was right, but still he felt watched, even spied upon.

And Carol felt it too. She felt he couldn't control her anymore with all that vigilant eyes around them. Much to his dismay she started to act around even more with the others. Allowing Sophia to have sleepovers with the others kids…since when did she got to decide that? Why didn't he get to be involved. When everything was still normal he called the shots in the house. Sophia didn't stayed with others, others didn't stay with her, Carol provided for him and didn't do cooking and laundry for strange men….simple as that. His rage grew everyday but he couldn't let it out on her. Not with the cop Shane lurking around the camp, giving him the eye all the time. Not with the cluster of women accompanying Carol every step of the way.

And for fuck's sake, Carol was getting acquainted with Daryl of all people. He brought back squirrels and rabbits to camp and she asked him to show her how to clean and prepare the animals. And he did…Often they sat together the whole afternoon skinning the bunch and preparing the skin to use for leather and fur. Ed thought they were being stupid, in a few weeks the government would be back on her feet and sent the army to get rid of all them walkers. Things would return to normal, so where would they need pieces of rabbitfur for? Besides, the towns they came through had stores filled with clothes. No need for hippie craftswork then.

That night when Ed went in to bed he wanted over to Carol to join him. Sophia had one of their sleepovers and it had been a good while since he had a good lay. "Carol, come to bed now" he yelled when she didn't follow him as usual. He heard her footsteps coming up to their tent. "Ed, I'm enjoying the fire and having a conversation with Lori and Andrea. You go to bed if you want to, I'll join in a bit." Ed was baffled, the nerve. This was literally the first time she had turned him down. Behind her back Daryl walked by taking a seat at the fire. "What the fuck," Ed thought in disbelieve, he could have sworn the guy was staring at his wife. "If you were talking to the women, what is he doing there," he hissed angrily at her. "Carol turned her head to look "I guess Daryl joined us then. It's a free world." she said with a shrug. She walked away "Night Ed."

Ed lay awake for a long time that night, clenching his teeth when he heard the murmur of Carol's voice followed by laughter. Was it in his imagination or did Daryl laugh more often than the rest? What was his game anyway? Trying to get his stupid wife in the sack? Ed snorted contemptibly "good luck with that, poor boy. Like it was any fun with her between the sheets. Good for a quick fuck when he couldn't sleep, but don't count on the woman to initiate anything. But one way or another, Ed would be the laughing stock of the post-apocalyptic world, now wouldn't he. If his wife was going to leave him for the first guy that gave the bitch some attention. Couldn't have that.

Finally, the chatter died when people started to leave for their tents. Ed had his ears pricked up when he heard Carol's footsteps outside the tent. She wasn't coming in just yet, but walked around…goddammit he should have known, she was with that white trash! Did she really have the nerve to hit the sack right then and there with Daryl, with her husband just 6 feet away. Ed started to sit up, working up a rage. The footsteps fell silent, they reached his tent. "Ye gonna be okay?" he heard Daryl say. "Yeah, I will," Carol replied softly. They didn't speak very loud, but they didn't even had the courtesy to whisper. "'Kay, get some sleep, tomorrow I'm planning to bag a deer, a real challenge to skin." Carol chuckled "I'm looking forward to that, goodnight." And she entered their tent through the backflap.

"So, nothing happened. Not yet anyway," Ed's thoughts wearily. Carol hadn't noticed Ed sitting up as she started to undress humming an old love song. "What the fuck are you thinking you're doing?' he hissed with wild anger at her. Carol looked up startled "Wha-?"

"Don't pretend you're so innocent, you planning on fucking that guy and making a fool outta me, huh?"

"God no Ed, I, we..he teaches me how to skin the animals he brings back to feed the camp. You hunt, you know how to do it, but you never bothered to teach me." And with a look at Ed that bare disgust in it she continued "like you ever brought home game from your hunting weekends anyway. Guess you drank too much beer to shoot straight, huh?" Right then and there she knew she had pushed it too far. But the safety she felt the last couple of weeks had empowered her. Ed snarled at her like a wild animal when he climbed out of his cot and slapped her hard across the face. "You shut the hell up, fucking bitch," he shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Ed drew back his hand to treat her to some more when he heard a rustle behind him and someone tackled him down. A strong arm got him in a chokehold and a low voice grunted in his ear "You stop right there, leave her alone. Leave your kid alone. They are moving out tonight and if I catch you hurting them again I will kill you. Understood!?" Ed gasped for air, unable to say a word. "Understood? Answer me damned son of a bitch?" Ed huffed and managed to get out a muttered ye-yeah.

"Good," the man let go of his neck and threw Ed's body against the ground. Lori Grimes hurried in and supported Carol as she propped some things in a bag and left. Ed gazed up and saw the silhouette of the man who attempted to choke him against the moonlight. Daryl. "You ain't got the right," Ed gasped out "we're married, she's my wife, I can do whateve-"

"You got the right to do shit," Daryl lashed out as he lowered his body near Eds' and grabbed hold of his neck again. "Tomorrow we will discuss what rights you will exactly have, piece of shit." Daryl got up. "and don't think of trying anything tonight, Rick is on guard duty and he will be keeping close attention to this very tent."

Ed staggered back to his bed feeling completely empty but yet still full of rage. After a while he got up again and rummaged through his stuff for his hunting knife. As stealthy as he could he opened the tent. Ed startled a little when he noticed Daryl sitting out front, keeping watch as well. "Fucker," Ed thought "he fell asleep." Ed started to crawl out only to fell a knife against his throat. "Thought I was sleeping huh? Maybe I was, but I tend to wake up at a whisper." Daryl pried the knife out of Ed's hand and gestured the man to go back into the tent. "Back, or I will ask Rick to handcuff you to a tree. And we all know what happens with people handcuffed by Officer Friendly, huh?" Ed nodded and looked genuinely afraid as he backed up.

The next day Rick came to pick up Ed. "I think we all need a good word, don't we?" Ed grumbled but didn't say a word. Outside the tent he found himself escorted to Dale's RV by Rick, Daryl and Shane. The people of the camp stood aside and watched them go in silence. Ed glimpsed around for Carol but he didn't see her. "The missus is waiting for your sorry ass in the RV," Daryl said as had he read his mind. "Don't count on much mercy on her side though." He added. Ed throw him a furious look, but Daryl didn't even look at him anymore.

They arrived at the RV standing at the edge of their little camp. Rick opened the door and Shane pushed him in. Daryl remained on the doorsteps as like he was taking watch, crossbow loaded and ready in his hands. "Fucking show-off," Ed thought. Inside he saw Carol sitting at the table, a nasty bruise spreading across her face. The sight of her shocked her somehow. Not because of the bruise, he inflicted plenty before on her, but the fact her eyes weren't red from all night crying dazzled him. She fucking looked strong and ready to finally leave him. Panic rose in his chest as Rick pushed Ed down in the bench across the table.

"So," Rick began "in my days as a deputy I have been called to plenty of domestic disturbances. Outcome was pretty much everytime the same. We get the woman to file a complaint or even to go to a shelter, but in the end the almost always run back to their abusive good for nothing husbands." Rick was silent for a moment and Ed opened his mouth to speak "Did he ask you anything?" Shane said sharply. Ed closed his jaw shut. "I felt like shit everytime that happened, if I was to call the shots, I would have locked up all those sorry bastards and throw away the key. Sometimes I got even angry with the women involved for letting it happen over and over again, especially when there were children involved." He gave Carol a thoughtful look. "I had a long talk with Carol last night about…..everything. We, she, well tell him yourself Carol."

Carol nodded, sat up straight and looked Ed directly in the eye "Ed, I'm divorcing you. "Ed gasped for air and he stuttered "N- no, you can't, I'm sorry. You know I love you and I love Sophia. I was just, I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again and –".

"It will Ed, and you know it," Carol said wearily "I am one of those women Rick got so mad at, I let it happen for too many times, for too long." She sighed, took a sip of water and got herself together. "Normally I, we, would have asked you to leave, but nowadays that isn't much of an option. We decided you can stay, but that you will leave the moment we come across another group or settlement or whatever. Sophia and I will stay with Rick and Lori, you can have our tent." Ed looked at her in absolute bewilderment "And do I get to have a say in that?" he shook forward and grabbed her wrist. "Lady said how it's going to be, deal with it," Shane lashed out to him again "if you don't agree, feel free to leave now." Carol fought back the tears wriggling her arm out of his grasp. In a soft voice she said to Rick "take him away, please." "Sure ma'am," Rick jerked Ed up on his feet and escorted him back to his tent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Writing is a strange thing. I was planning to write this around Carol, but it's evolving more and more around Ed. That's okay, we don't often get to see his POV. Sure he is a sorry excuse of a man, but I pity him sometimes nonetheless. I guess life hasn't been easy on him too for him to develop his disgusting habits. Anyway, in the series he died, and in the story he probably will too, no worries. Not sure yet how my keyboard will decide to kill him**

**Be sure to leave a review, I'll be grateful.**

4.

So this was it. Ed sat outside his tent eating a makeshift breakfast of porridge and instantcoffee watching people work and chat and children play. He had called out for Sophia, but Carol had kept her away from him. She hadn't even bothered to tell him that herself, no she had had sent Rick over to break the news that he could only spend time with his daughter at dinnertime when they could be supervised by the whole group. Ed just couldn't believe the shit that was happening to him. Cheated on by his wife, lured into beating her, bereft of his position as husband and father, made into the joker of the post-apocalyptic world to put it short

He thought about leaving on his own but although Ed wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, even he knew he wouldn't last two days out alone. He had always boasted about being a hell of a hunter, but Carol had been right…most huntingtrips with his buddies turned out to be about drinking beer, and shooting at the emptied cans. One time he had brought home a deer, but only because the animal was hit by another hunter and got away. By the time Ed's group encountered the unlucky deer, it had been weakened by blood loss. If Ed hadn't shot it, It would surely had died by itself. So, hunting for food? Big fat nope. So he decided to wait it out. Co-operate with the group, by a nice docile Ed and leave the group as any opportunity came along, just like Carol had proposed.

"Time to work for your meal, buddy." he heard a voice say. Ed looked up. He'll be damned if it wasn't that blonde, Andrea, with a laundry basket cocked up her hip. "Laundrytime, the girls decided to take the day off and since you were so determined about the laundry being done right…knock yourself out." Eds face turned red with fury and he was about to give the bitch a piece of his mind when that damned redneck popped up from behind the tent "Fuck, how did he managed to move without a sound?" Ed wondered. "Chopchop, big boy," Daryl said impatiently, you heard the lady." His humiliation was complete now, Ed knew for sure as he dragged the basket to the water escorted by Daryl and accompanied by the buzzing whispers when he passed the various people in the camp.

And so the days dragged on. He slept alone, ate alone , drove alone when they were travelling and was forced to do the worst jobs in camp. Nobody sought his company and he didn't interact with others. He was allowed to be with his daughter at mealtimes, but he never did so once…and Sophia didn't request time with her daddy as well. Ed had more or less expected Carol to run back to him at some point, begging to take her back; like she had always done. When that happened he would haul her and Sophia in a car immediately and make a run for it. Only one problem…she didn't came back. She didn't came to talk to him, she didn't even look at him. She always made sure there were at least 30 feet between them. And she always had company. Most of the time the one or two of the women but would bet his right hand if that Daryl guy didn't hung around her more often than before. He made a change in his plans, when opportunity came he would haul his family in a car, kill Daryl and make a run for it. When Ed wasn't thinking about how to punish Carol, his favourite fantasy was how to kill Daryl as slowly as possible.

The next day the camp was buzzing with excitement, Daryl had come back from his hunt with news of people just ahead of them. Ed grinned to himself and secretly began to pack clothes and stuff into his car, he would be prepared. Despite it was still morning Ed opened a beer to celebrate his upcoming departure. He drank and watched slightly amused how the two cops put on a show to go off and meet that other group. He was in such a good mood he even got up to do the dishes without Daryl needing to drag him there.

"Fucking goddammit!" Ed howled out, kicking the waterbucket back down the road. He had been given the task to get water when he saw Rick car returning with the so-called group. Turned out there were only two of them, a man and boy about the age of 16. Shane saw the disgruntled look on Ed's face looking at the two men. He went over "Too bad Ed, they are joining us, looks like you gonna be on laundryduty for a while longer." Ed said nothing and walked off before he could kick the damn cop in the groin. Instead the bucket had to suffer.

That evening Ed sat down as usual in front of his tent eating his meal. Fucking squirrel stew again. Everyone in camp swooned over it…how good it tasted and how great a guy Daryl was to bring that vermin back for dinner. The newcomers approached the cooking site, a bit shy but hungrylooking. Carol scooped them two bowls and he saw her exchange some words with them. The older man smiled at her. "Right, always sucking up to other men, huh honey." Ed added it to his list of why-Carol-should-be-punished. The teenager had walked along while his father tried to butter up Carol, looking for a place to sit. He came up to Ed and asked "Can we sit here?" "Sure," Ed nodded scooted over a bit. Ï'm Malcolm, by the way," the boy reached out and Ed shook his hand reluctantly "Ed". "That is Hank," Malcolm continued pointing his spoon at the man who was walking over. '

"Your father?" Ed asked.

"Nah," Malcolm chuckled "everybody asks that "he is my uncle. My father died years ago and my mum…"Malcolm fell silent for a moment "she just disappeared, you know."

"I see," Ed tried to sound empathically but wasn't sure he managed.

"Getting acquainted, I guess" the man called Hank asked while he dropped down.

"Yeah," Malcolm sighed "Hank, Ed. Ed, Hank"

"Nice to meet ye, Ed. Fine bunch of people ye got here. Care to tell me about them?"

Ed shrugged "What ye wanna know?"

"Oh, like who is that beautiful lady handing out dinner?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: So a new person's on the stage. Hank, an older smooth, pimp-like ladiesman. And Ed is kind of reflecting on his sorry self. Had some trouble writing it, figuring out where it all is going. Anyway, I'm done for today…have written a good bit of chapter 6 already, I'll see more about that tomorrow. Enjoy.**

5.

Ed almost choked on a spoon of squirrel stew. He stared coughing and Hank worriedly patted him between the shoulder blades. "Come on, cough it out, you don't want me to perform Heimlich."

"I'm fine," Ed panted. "Why you wanna know about…..her?" Ed hoped he sounded a bit disgusted.

Malcolm laughed and slapped his uncle on the shoulder "He a real ladykiller. Even now, when you are at risk getting eaten by monsters, he has his eyes out for women." Malcolm shook his head.

"Hey, when the army finishes cleaning up the undead, there will be plenty of time for romance again. Better start picking out your choice now." Hank roared with laughter. Ed looked at him in disbelieve "This fucker must be mad. Who would think about romance now, and then again, with Carol?"

Hank spoke again "So far I've learned that Lori is with the cop Rick. The dark one, Jacqui right?" Hank looked curious at Ed, who shrugged, damn he was in the camp for barely 2 hours and he already knew more names then he did. "She just brushed me off. Let's see, Andrea, she is fine, bit young for me though. But she…" he eyed Carol who was now sitting beside Daryl eating and laughing "I'm not sure, first I thought she was alone but I overheard people talking and it appears she's here with her husband." It was that Ed's mouth was empty, or else he would have choked again. Instead he stared at Hank with growing discomfort, how much did he know? Hank stared back and gave him a wide smile "Is it the hunter guy over there?" he pointed at Daryl who had just stood up and took Carols bowl and glass to the dishes while Carol remained with Sophia at the table to chat with Lori and Carl. Ed couldn't do a thing but stare.

"Aaah, I see, you don't wanna tell me cause you got a thing for her yourself? Can't blame ye there. Nevermind, may the best man win." He grinned, slapped Ed on the shoulder and got up. "Come on Malcolm, let's see we can make ourselves useful." Ed remained in front of his tent, not able to do anything. Not only was he the outcast, people started to think Carol wasn't his, for fuck's sake. Strangers got the idea that she had hooked up with Daryl, or that she was free for the taking. This thought used to make him angry as hell, and his temper didn't fail him this time.

Ed lay on his cot wide awake for hours thinking. He hated it, he hated her. He hated it that she roamed freely about the campsite, chattering uselessly to everybody, he hated it that she did chores for everyone but him, he hated that apparently men took a liking in her, he hated it that he didn't even want her anymore and that his will to get even was ebbing away. Ed felt that if he wanted revenge it had to be soon or else he would just leave or die and she would have gotten away with it then.

Ed rolled over to his side and tried to fall asleep listening to the murmur of voices around the campfire. He recognized Carol voice out of everybody's. She sounded happy, she laughed and talked and people laughed when she did. Involuntarily tears welled up in his eyes, "Shit, how had it come to this? Once they were happy, right. What did happen that turned their relationship sour?" Ed was no genius at reflecting at himself, but for the first time he actually blamed himself for driving Carol away. The first time he had hit her was about her being too friendly to a delivery boy. His buddies had told him that the kid had a reputation of seducing housewives around the neighborhood. He had laughed about it…sure, women in poor marriages would fall for that, but not his Carol, wouldn't she? But the story stuck with him and when he saw her wave at the guy when he drove by something had snapped. They had fought over it, he accused her of cheating, she told him he was being ridiculous and he lashed out.

The next day he brought flowers and kind words begging for forgiveness. She took him back, but the damage was done, their bond of trust was broken and a few months later he hit her again. Third time happened within weeks, fourth in two weeks and after that he lost count and it became a habit. It was the example he was given throughout his own childhood. His father beat his mother too when things were displeasing him. He swore he wouldn't become like his father, but he did, he did and he hated it, but wasn't able to stop it. Back then Carol had ran away a few times but had always come back. But this time she didn't and Ed couldn't wrap his head around what was so different this time. Outside he heard the group's soft laughter and suddenly it dawned him. Back then she had no family or friends close by since she moved halfway across the country after their marriage. So where had she to turn for support leaving her husband? No she had a band of women supporting her and a string of men protecting and, apparently, wooing her. Thoughts about that, Daryl getting too friendly, Hank freely talking about how he was attracted to her, got him mad…..but it also gave him a bald idea on getting revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

He woke up early, eager to get his plan to work. He got dressed and went outside to seek out Hank. He found the man at the cooking area poking up the fire. It was still very early, no one else was up yet. "Hey man," Ed greeted "slept alright?"

"Yeah I did," Hank was silent for a while and side –glanced at Ed "still haven't told me about the mysterious husband of Carol." he said. I observed her and the hunter last night, but they don't share a tent, so I figured they aren't a couple. Felt silly about asking around about it, but since I already mentioned it to you, I could get more embarrassed, right? Ed chuckled and set his plan in motion. "Alright, I'll tell you." Ed sat down and gestured the other man to sit with him. "Carol has left her husband." Hank nodded eagerly "She was with him, Daryl, the hunter." He paused for the dramatical effect. "But Daryl was no good to her, he got jealous when she talked to other people and he hit her. So, they broke up naturally. Would've been best if he just had left the group, but odds aren't in yer favor if yer alone out there, right?" he rhetorically asked.

"Right."

"So he stayed, she stayed and they are polite to one another to not disturb the group."

"Really? "Hank asked with a suspicious look "yesterday they were quite friendly to eachother. Eating dinner together, laughing…"

"Pffft, who knows why women do what they do anyway. Good change she is messing with his head. But anyway, as far as I know she is free." Hank grinned and winked at him "Great! Thanks for telling me buddy." Ed managed to beam a smile back and walked away when he saw Carol approaching with a bucket of water. "Hellooo there," Hank coeed, "let me help ye there, lovely." Ed grinned to himself, this would likely put some pressure on things.

Carol walked into the tent, Lori looked up "What's up, Carol?" "God, that new guy is stalking me around all morning. Let me carry that bucket, let me skin the rabbit. Sit down with me, let me get you something to eat. Pfffft" Lori laughed "It's obvious that he likes you, why don't you let it happen and enjoy it a bit?" Carol looked at her and shook her head "He's not my type ,for starters. Too full of himself, like he is God's gift to women. God's OLD gift to women to be precise. I'm no teenager exactly anymore, but he is like 60…I think I can do better than that." Lori looked at her and both women giggled. "60 but acting like he is 30, and not to mention the excessive smell of Jean Paul Gaultier aftershave, ugghh."

"Oh ieuw, that's bad yeah." Lori agreed.

"And second, I just got out of a relationship, I need to find myself first before I can throw myself into a new love-affair. And finally, "carol counted on her fingers, "I don't want to get involved with anyone with Ed still around. He keeps to himself, but I have seen his looks. He is still angry and God knows what he will do."

"Rick will protect you, Daryl too. I bet everybody will," Lori suggested.

"I know, but people can't watch me all the time. Besides, I just don't feel free to be in love with him lurking around." Lori thought about it and nodded. "Yeah, makes sense. Just tell Hank you're not interested."

"I will, "Carol sighed.

Hank waited outside and popped up at Carol's side the second she stepped outside. "There you are, lovely day isn't it? Can I walk with you while you tell me about the group plans? Where are we heading? I've heard talk of the CDC.. "Hank chattered along. "Carol stopped and turned to face him "Look Hank, I appreciate it that you help me out with fetching water and all, but you're getting too close. I'm really not interested in a relationship or affair." "Yeah, I heard," Hank said. Carol looked at him surprised "What did you hear? "

"That you get rid of yer man cause he hit you, and all." Carol looked even more baffled, "Well word travels fast here," she thought. "Y-Yeah, that's about it. So, I trust you'll understand I'm not really up for a fling right now. Goodbye" she stated as she brushed him off. "Damn, that is one tough cookie," Hank thought as he watched after her. For now he would leave her alone, no need to push the lady.

That evening he gathered around the fire with the group again. A few men had been on a supply run and they had returned with food and surprisingly… beer. Might as well have a little party he thought. Hank had never been a drinker and after the turn he didn't drink at all for months. The three beers he had around the fire really hit the spot. He got up and stumbled to the treeline to take a piss when he spotted Daryl walking in the direction of Carol's tent. "The fuck," he thought. He got mad by the idea he had hit Carol and thought he had to do something to protect her. Awkwardly he half ran-half fell to the couple. "y-you get aways from her,"he slurred out swinging at Daryl who evaded him easily. "What the hell," Daryl said annoyed "what do ye want?"

Hank began to yell "you get away from Cawol. Beating her, you summabitch. No way to treat a lady." Hank swung again at Daryl and lost his balance stumbling upon him, bringing Daryl down. "Get off me you freak, what you talking about? I never hit Carol, get lost before I stomp your ass back to the road." Daryl pushed Hank off him. Daryl's denial enraged Hank and he pulled out a knife "dontya deny it, he told me what you did. " Hank yelled out and hew the knife at Daryl.

"The fuck? Stop yelling and waving that knife at me, you idiot." Daryl yanked on Hanks arm forcing the knife out of his hand while punching him in the stomach to put him out. The noise had drew out the others. Rick was first at the spot and overpowered Hank. Daryl was out of control with rage and had to be stopped by both Shane and Glenn as he was about to attack Hank. "son of a bitch, attacked me with no reason, talking nonsense about hitting Carol. His eyes spat fire "saw him pestering her all day…Don't know what's yer game buddy, but I'm not taking it."


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Sorry it took a while untill I updated this story. I wasn't sure how to carry on with it, real life intervened and other stories cut the line, the bastards. Anyway, here it is.

Summary:

Ed is alive, but some kind of unofficialy divorced from Carol. Daryl has protected her and another man takes interest in her, much to Daryl's dismay. And Ed's…

Ed tries to set things so Hank and Daryl take each other out. Or it really is just a shaky plan, he is sort of trying to be a pain in the ass. Cause as much discomfort as possible and bail out when he gets the chance.

Chapter 7

'He has been pestering Carol all day,'Daryl shouted in anger, swatting at Hank. 'I won't have it.'

Shane caught Daryl around the waist and drags him off the scene. 'Maybe your right about this,' he grunts in Daryl's ear, 'but let's discuss it all in private. Things are tense enough as they are without you stirring trouble.' To his surprise Daryl calms down and goes along willingly while Rick supports Hank to his tent.

'Now what's this all about,' he asked patiently. Hank grumbles and said 'Jusss trying to protect this lady from assholes like him,' he points to Daryl with fury in his eyes. Daryl is about to jump up yelling 'Asshole?! What asshole, I didn't do nothing to Carol. I always did everything to keep her safe from nitwits like that.' Rick barely managed to get hold of the angry redneck before he could hit Hank again.

Rcik glanced Shane a worrying look and sighed 'Better talk about this in the mornig when they are all sobered up. Shane nodded.

After a surprisingly calm night the former policemen sat down in the tent again with the two quarreling men. 'So,' Rick began 'Now again, what happened? Hank, you start. Why did you attack Daryl?' Hank grunted when he touched his cheekbone which was turning in all shade of black and blue already 'I've been ratehr new in this camp and I was talking to that guy, asking about Carol. You know, she is a nice lady and I would like to get to know her. So I figured I needed some information on her…where's she from, if she has a man and all. Anyway, the guy told me she and her man are seperated cause he hits her. Couldn't sent him on the road on his own so he stayed in camp at a distance.' Rick nodded, that was all true. 'So when I saw the bastard walking up to her tent I felt I had to protect her.'

Daryl looked puzzled 'What ya mean? I ain't her husband, I never hit her.' Now it was Hank turn to look surprised 'But he said that you…' 'Who said?' Shane asked sharp.

'Ed, he said Daryl was the abusive husband, so I figured..' 'Fucking hell!,'Daryl yelled out 'That's it, he is done for. I've tolerated his presence, hell, his existence, but he's a dead man.' And with these words Daryl stomped out of the tent. Shane ran right after him, determined to prevent more turmoil in the camp.

But the former cop was too late. Daryl found Ed in his tent napping. He barged inside him throwing the sleeping man on the ground. DAryl kicked him violently in the ribs 'You son of a bitch, hitting Carol, lying, setting people up against me. I should kill you right here and now.' Shane entered and jumped Daryl's back 'Stop it,' he hissed 'nobody's getting killed today, at least not by our hands.' Daryl huffed but did as he was told. He fought Shane's hands off him and said walking away 'I say, deals off, sent him packing on his own.'

Carol had heard the commotion and walked up to the tent 'What on earth is going on here?' she asked in a soft voice. She peeked inside and saw Ed on the Floor moaning in pain. Rick and Hank showed up beside her. 'Rick drew her away from the opening 'Apparantly Ed was jealous of you getting attention from other men and he seeked revenge by setting up to one another.'Carol looked puzzled at Rick. Told Hank Daryl abused you, hoping the two of them would get in a fight of some kind.'Worked though.'

Carol listened with open mouth. She was used to all kinds of crazy stuff Ed pulled on her, but this was new. The nerve, she thought she made it pretty clear their marriage was over and he could only stick around camp because the world was to dangerous too face alone. She stepped inside the tent raging with anger, but managed to talk to Ed in a calm voice 'Ed, we are done, our marriage is over. Should have been over years ago if you ask me, but..'she went quiet for a moment. 'Anyway, I'm free now and I can talk to everybody, every man I friggin' want to without you interferring. If you don't like it, please leave before they make you.' She took a few steps back but changed her mind and stepped back in 'And for your information, I'm not interested in any men right now.' She eyed Hank and Daryl and walked off.

'Pfft,' Daryl snorted 'don't give yourself that much credit lady.'


End file.
